Tell her the truth
by meg1287
Summary: La dispute de Rachel et Santana à la fin de l'épisode "Frenemies" à ma façon./ Et si Santana n'avait pas dit la vrai raison à Rachel de pourquoi elle voulait être sa doublure... et si ce serait plutôt quelque chose de profond... comme des sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO! :) Me revoilà mais pas pour The Secret! :) J'en vois déjà avec une moue! haha! Demain, la suite! ;)_

_C'est un petit OS pezberry comme je l'aie aime! Je l'aie écrit il y a 30 minutes! J'avais de l'inspiration ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :) BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Je suis assise sur le sofa et j'écoute Kurt parler de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois!

Ça ne veut pas dire que parce qu'il prend ma défense devant Rachel que je l'aime.

Vraiment pas!

-KURT!

-…Quoi? Dit-il en s'arrêtant de parler.

Enfin!

-Arrête! Je ne t'écoute même pas et mes oreilles vont finir par tomber tellement que ta voix aigue de petite fille me tape sur les nerfs!

Il prend une expression outrée et part vers la cuisine.

-Tu m'énerves royalement….

-Ça, c'est parce que je suis une reine qui veille sur mon petit porcelaine adoré! Dis-je.

Il me lance un regard : tu m'énerves et si tu continues à trouver toutes sortes de réplique : je te tue!

Je ris et écoute la télé sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel entre.

Elle me lance automatiquement un regard méchant avant de mettre ses lunettes sur la table et de partir vers sa chambre sans un mot.

Aïe!

C'est vrai… je l'aime…. Tellement, en plus! Et recevoir ce regard et ne plus pouvoir la toucher et la regarder avec tendresse me brise le cœur.

Mon idée de départ aurait parfaitement marchée et Rach' et moi serait extrêmement proche maintenant, si elle ne serait pas aussi bouchée qu'elle est!

J'ai bien beau l'aimé comme une folle, son caractère me fait chier!

Je soupire.

Elle revient et va se prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Tu vas finir par nous parler un jour? Demande Kurt.

-Non… pas avant que celle qui m'a volée MON rôle, s'excuse et parte d'ici! Crache-t-elle méchamment.

AÏE!

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas TON rôle! Il y a plus qu'une Rachel Berry dans ce monde! Et deuxièmement, je ne partirai pas d'ici!

Pas avant que je t'aie tout dit…

Rachel s'avance avec une pomme dans les mains et me lance un regard mauvais.

-Peut-être mais tu sais comment j'aime ce rôle! Comment c'est MA vie et comment je suis faite pour lui!?

Je me lève du sofa et me place devant elle.

-Oui, je le sais! Tu nous as tellement rabattues les oreilles avec ça, toute ta vie! La cassette est enregistrée!

Elle soupire et part vers sa chambre mais je la retiens, alors qu'elle y est presque rendu.

-Tu vas arrêter un peu de jouer l'enfant gâté! Tu fais chier! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu le faire ce rôle de doublure!

-Ah oui! Et pourquoi?!

Merde!

Je regarde Kurt qui hausse un sourcil et ensuite Rachel qui a les mains sur les hanches avec un air de défi.

-…. Parce que…. Pas pour les raisons que tu crois!

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça, ouais… comme si tu ne m'avais pas toujours détesté et ne m'avait pas volé mon rôle juste pour me faire chier et rendre ma vie misérable!

-Exactement! Je n'aie pas fait ça pour ça! Et j'ai changé! Tu l'as bien vu que depuis quelques mois, je ne suis pu la même!

Elle soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

-Les filles… arrêtées! Dit Kurt.

-NON! Crie Rachel et moi en même temps.

Elle me lance un regard exaspéré avant de s'approcher.

-Moi, je crois que tu jouais un jeu. Comme avec Brody… ou avec ma fausses grossesse... et avec mon amitié. Tout ça pour toi était seulement un jeu avec lequel tu t'amusais!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Kurt… sort! Dis-je.

-Non! Pour que tu l'as batte!

-Non! Sort! Je veux lui parler!

-Mais… commence-t-il mais Rach' le coupe.

-Sort! Je n'aie pas peur du : Lima Heigh Adjacent de Santana, dit Rach'.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Et je n'aie pas besoin de garde du corps. Je sais me défendre. Après avoir reçu toute les slushies que toi et Quinn me lançait, j'ai appris à me défendre.

J'hausse à nouveau un sourcil mais j'ai mal.

Je m'en voudrai toujours de cette période.

Porcelaine soupire et sort tranquillement de l'appart.

-Je reste tout de même proche de la porte, dit-il.

Je le regarde partir et il ferme enfin la porte. Je regarde à nouveau Rachel.

-Vas-y! Frappe-moi! Me lance-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'il parte… je ne peux pas te faire de mal… murmurai-je.

-À oui! Et pourquoi?! Tu m'as pourtant fait extrêmement souffrir au lycée!

-ET JE M'EN EXCUSE! Craie-je.

Elle recule de quelques pas.

-Désolé… dis-je plus gentiment. Rachel… la dernière chose que j'ai voulue en acceptant le rôle de doublure était de te faire de la peine. Et ce n'est pas pour te faire chier ou pour te voler ton rôle!

-ALORS POURQUOI?! Crie-t-elle soudainement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Parce que… je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi…

-C'est ça ouais… dit-elle et je me fâche.

-OUI! C'est pour ça! Je t'aime Rachel!

Enfin sortie!

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi?!

-Je t'aime… je t'aime depuis un bon moment! Et quand tu m'as parlé du rôle de doublure, j'ai tout de suite vu une opportunité d'être prêt de toi. D'être avec toi! De chanter, de danser avec toi. De te toucher! De passer mon temps avec toi! Tu me rends folle Rachel! Et si tu n'aurais pas ton espèce de caractères qui me fait chier et si tu n'aurais pas tout interprété de travers, je serais parfaitement heureuse! Je serais près de toi!

Je respire enfin! La bombe est lâchée. Reste plus qu'à attendre.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?

-Parce que je n'étais pas prête à tout t'avouer…. J'avais peur du rejet.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Tu sais, Santana… j'aimais vraiment notre relation… et cette déclaration me fait…. me rend vraiment heureuse… et tu sais pourquoi?

-Non… dis-je intriguée.

-Parce que… moi aussi, depuis quelques mois, j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi… et j'ai paniqué, parce que j'avais justement peur que tu fasses ça, parce que tu voulais me détruire… et non pour être près de moi….

Le paradis! Elle m'aime aussi!

-Tu m'aimes?! Demandai-je pour en être vraiment sûr.

-…Je pense bien oui…

Je ne la laisse pas finir que je saute sur ses lèvres. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de soupirer et de mettre ses mains sur mes épaules.

Le paradis!

Ses lèvres sont tellement bonnes! J'en aie tellement rêvé mais maintenant, en vrai!... c'est fan-ta-sti-que!

Mes mains pressent doucement ses hanches. Elle se plaque à moi.

Mon dieu que je l'aime!

Elle se recule doucement et me regarde dans les yeux.

-San… je….

-Je ne veux pas que tu parles! Sauf pour me dire que tu m'aimes! Dis-je et elle sourit.

-Je t'aime…

Je souris grandement et je retourne l'embrasser. Je caresse ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle les ouvre et c'est le paradis. Encore.

Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, Kurt entre.

-Ça va?! Je n'entendais plus rien alors…. à ok….

Je me détache de Rach' et lui lance un regard mauvais. Rach' rit doucement.

-Tu fais chier porcelaine! Sort!

Il ne bouge pas et nous regarde perdu. Je soupire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il va partir un jour, me dit Rachel avant de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis et accepte bien vite le baiser.

Je vais enfin être avec Rachel!

* * *

_Voilà! :) Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé!? :) J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié et qu'il n'avait pas trop de fautes :)_

_Merci de me lire et de mettre des review! :) Bonne journée! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, tout le monde! :) _

_Eh oui, je fais une petite suite pour cette OS. Mais ce sera la seule! :P_

_Sinon... apprécier! ;) Et merci pour vos review d'avant!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans que moi et Rachel sommes en couple. 5 ans à s'endurer mutuellement, à s'aimer, à se chicaner, à pleurer, à vivre des moments extraordinaires.

Et, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Pas seulement parce que je sais que la grossesse de Rachel pour notre premier enfant in-vitro va parfaitement bien pour ce 7e mois de grossesse mais aussi parce que je vais la demander en mariage.

Je souris en y pensant.

J'ai déjà tout prévu. Puisqu'elle aime tout ce qui est gros et romantique, j'ai demandé à Britt et à ses élèves de danse de venir faire un numéro de danse sur la chanson _A Thousand Years _que je vais chanter.

Le numéro va être fait à central Park après souper car je vais emmener Rachel faire un pic-nic surprise avec des roses...

Je suis trop romantique!

-San!? S'exclame soudainement Rachel du salon.

-J'arrive! Dis-je en sortant de mon bureau pour aller la trouver.

On habite maintenant une grande maison de New-York dans un grand cartier. Rachel est sur Broadway et je suis sa manager/publiciste. On ne risque donc pas d'être séparé par le travail si elle part loin.

-Oui? Dis-je en arrivant.

Elle soupire et pointe ses pieds du doigt.

-Masse-moi! J'ai mal...

Je souris et me mets à genou devant elle sans broncher. Je commence immédiatement un massage de pied comme j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Elle soupire aussitôt et laisse sa tête tomber sur la sofa.

-Merci... je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, bébé... sinon... ça te dit d'aller marcher à Central Park en fin d'après-midi..., demandai-je sournoisement.

Elle relève la tête et hausse un sourcil.

-...Pourquoi?

-Bien... je veux marcher avec ma magnifique chérie... pas toi?

-Je n'aie pas dit ça...

-Alors, on va y aller!

Je souris grandement et embrasse son pied avant de continuer mon massage. Elle ne rajoute rien et ferme les yeux.

* * *

-San... on rentre! Je suis fatigué et le bébé n'arrête pas de donner des coups! Dit Rachel en s'accotant sur moi.

Je souris et l'entoure de mon bras gauche avant de mettre mon autre main sur son ventre.

-Oh... mais c'est pas bien de trop frapper maman, mon chérie! Dis-je au ventre à Rachel. Tu-

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase par le rire de Rach'.

-Quoi?!

-Tu es trop drôle quand tu lui parles!

Je soupire.

-Tu prends une voix vraiment trop aigu et bébé.

Je souris et lui embrasse la joue.

-Tu sais quoi... j'ai préparé quelque chose..., dis-je enfin parce que je sais qu'on est arrivé et pour changer de sujet.

-Quoi?!

-Vient! Dis-je en la tirant vers l'endroit où tout nos choses sont là.

Je remercie Britt pour avoir tout préparé!

On arrive enfin.

WOW!

-San..., dit doucement Rach' en me regardant. C'est magnifique.

Je souris et capture ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

-Tant mieux... je voulais te faire plaisir... parce que je t'aime.

Elle sourit grandement et je la fais asseoir pour qu'on puisse manger et parler.

-Je t'aime, mon amour... et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir dit ton amour cette journée là...

-Moi aussi.

On se sourit mutuellement avant de commencer à manger.

* * *

-C'était délicieux, dit Rach' alors qu'elle est couchée entre mes jambes.

Je caresse doucement son ventre par-dessus son chandail.

-Tant mieux...

-Merci...

-Ce n'est pas finit, dis-je avant de me lever.

Elle se déplace et fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça?!

-Je souris et lui embrasse la joue avant d'envoyer un "OK" à Britt en texto. Je range mon téléphone et Rachel se lève.

-San... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu vas voir...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Britt et ses élèves en terminal avancés arrivent et se placent.

-C'est de la part de Santana! Crie Brittany avant de mettre la musique et de se placer parmi les autres. Je vais prendre le micro et le DJ improvisé pour l'occasion me fait signe pour me dire que le micro marche.

Rachel ouvre la bouche.

-Non! Ne parle pas. Regarde et écoute, dis-je avec le micro.

Les gens autours s'exclament et s'arrêtent. La musique commence et je chante. Je chante tout mon amour pour elle. Tout ce que je ressens. Que je l'aimais, que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai.

Je la regarde dans les yeux tout au long de la chanson. Ses yeux à elle vont de la danse à moi. Elle pleure doucement. Beaucoup de gens sont là et regardent et se tiennent la main.

La chanson finit, finalement. Je tends le micro à Britt.

-Tu as été parfaite! Me dit-elle dans l'oreille alors que tout le monde applaudie.

-Toi aussi, dis-je avant d'aller vers Rachel.

Je souris.

-San-

-CHUT! Écoute-moi!... Rachel... je t'aime. Plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime depuis 6 ans. 6 longue année à t'aimer, à partager des moments fous, joyeux, tristes... 6 ans à t'endurer...

Quelques-uns dans la foule rit avec Rachel.

-... Tu es ma vie. Toi et ce bébé, continuai-je en touchant son ventre. Nous avons été réunis par un groupe de gens totalement différents au lycée. Par le chant, la danse... par un appartement... et maintenant, pour cet être qui est en toi. Je sais que nous allons continuer à être unis. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours la plus parfaite des femmes... la plus dévoué quand je suis fatigué... ou simplement la plus patiente mais... je sais que tu me rends meilleure et je sais que nous nous aimons. Alors, j'ai organisé tout ça. J'ai massé tes pieds sans broncher pour te faire plaisir. J'ai organisé un souper romantique dehors... j'ai demandé à Brittany Pearce ici présente de venir faire un numéro de danse! C'est elle! Petite pub pour toi, ma chère Britt!

On rit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-... Et j'ai chanté... chanté mon amour pour toi... je t'aime, Rachel Berry. Et, je veux officialiser notre amour aux yeux du monde.

Je me mets à genoux sous les sifflements des gens.

-... Rachel Berry... grande Star de Broadway et de la télévision... fille de l'Ohio... Veux-tu devenir ma femme? Demandai-je en lui montrant l'anneau.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en attendant sa réponse. Elle s'essuie les joues qui sont toutes mouillées avant de me sourire amoureusement.

-Je t'aime aussi Santana... et oui, je le veux!

Je respire enfin et lui mets la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous les acclamations des autres. Je me détache doucement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, San... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Ne pleure pas...

-Les hormones...

Je ris doucement et Brittany arrive soudainement.

-YEAH! Vous êtes enfin mariées! Je n'aurais jamais penser ça au lycée! Dit-elle joyeusement.

On rit.

Moi, non plus...

* * *

_ALORS?! Comment avez-vous trouvé cette belle petite suite?! :) La nouvelle Santana avec Rachel et ce qu'elle a organisé? Et son discourt? qui en passant est le mien :P _

_Alors, mettez un review s'il-vous-plait! :D_


End file.
